legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
It (Stephen King)
It (sometimes capitalized as IT), more commonly known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown, is the main antagonist of the Stephen King novel IT and film of the same name. It was a demonic entity who would almost always disguise himself as a clown to attract children so that he could capture and kill them as they were an easier target. In the 1990 film, he was portrayed by Tim Curry and in the 2017 remake, Pennywise was played by Bill Skarsgard Personality A pitiless, unreasonable and completely heartless sadist, It is a bully at its core. Not only is It a deadly and dangerous predator who enjoys devouring its prey (even and especially children), but It enjoys toying and 'bullying' its victims, terrifying them, tormenting them and harassing them before finally slaughtering them as fear 'floods the body and salts the meat', according to It. It also bullies the Loser's Club verbally, namely Bill, mocking his stutter and, on top of that, the loss of his little brother, even using that sadness to take advantage of him. It possesses a psychopathic sense of humor and loves to taunt its victims, taking glee in terrifying them and torturing them. It absolutely delights in its monstrous cruelty and evil acts, making it a cruel monster out for death and fear and not just a predator out for survival. It also has the character of an arrogant narcissist, allying with, caring for and loving absolutely no-one and nothing but itself. It views itself as above Maturin the turtle spirit calling the latter "stupid" and looking down on him for his good-hearted and supportive nature. It, like all evil godlike figures, sees humans as inferior creatures, who exist solely to be toyed with and eaten. It is highly intelligent, and is a clever and manipulative trickster, shown whilst in the form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown, when it is more than capable of acting in a warm and friendly manner to give the prey (most notably Georgie) a false sense of security. Pennywise is loud, jovial, cheerful, merry, sociable and charming towards children, politely offering them the chance to visit his circus and eat free food. This is the closest thing to kindness in It's soul, and it is just a façade to fool it's prey, so it can kill them and devour them. Ironically, despite being a horrifying creature who preys on fear, It is a true coward at heart. When its victim's have overcome their fears of it, It can be pounded into a helpless and terrified pulp. Ultimately, it is pathetic and cowardly once his victims actually face it together. It is terrified of starving and dying, as shown in its final moments when it becomes a blubbering wreck. It's greatest weakness is that it underestimates the goodness of humanity, love and friendship, leading to his eventual demise once the Loser's Club join together and fight him together. This is when its cocky arrogance works against it. Even with its powers, the Loser's Club are still able to defeat it when they work together. Gallery Pennywise's true form.jpg|Pennywise's spider form 00002110.jpg|Pennywise's new look Pennywise.jpg Dead Lights.jpg|It's true form The_death_of_Pennywise_(IT).jpg|The death of It Pennywise Dancing.gif|"It Dancing" Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Scary Characters Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychics Category:Shape Shifters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:CarnEvil Troops Category:Characters that hail from the Stephen King universe Category:Fearmongers Category:Child Murderer Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tim Curry Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs. CarnEvil Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Dormammu's alliance Category:Murderers Category:Pranksters Category:Tricksters Category:Red Heads Category:Clowns Category:Book Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Child Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters hated by RetroGameFan9000 Category:Mutilators Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Ugly Characters Category:Enemies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Knights of the Just Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Demon Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502